


5 more minutes

by L1ttleLon3ly



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, like literally the smallest one shot ever, mini one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L1ttleLon3ly/pseuds/L1ttleLon3ly
Summary: Lee Jeno wasn't a morning person. but maybe now he was.





	5 more minutes

**Author's Note:**

> so, i wrote this in june instead of paying attention to the class. this is super short btw.  
> english is not my first language, so hmu if you see any mistakes.  
> i hope you enjoy it.

”Babe, wake up”. 

Jeno was a heavy sleeper. You could turn on the lights, scream, shake him and push him out of the bed, he would keep sleeping and wake up extra grumpy. But now he found the perfect way to wake up. 

Soft fingers started playing with his hair, a hand cupped his face before kissing his forehead, the same giggles every morning when he held his hand and mumbled: ”5 more minutes, Nana”. 

Nana would never admit he gave Jeno those extra five minutes, even when he allowed the boy to pull him closer and cuddle him until he was ready to open his eyes. Nana was the first thing he saw in the morning for almost 2 years, and Jeno thought he was part of his dreams every morning since. 

“Come on, babe. Junnie’s making breakfast” Jaemin pecked his lips and got up. Jeno stretched a little and got up smiling. 

He wasn't a morning person, never have been. His mother used to say she would rather deal with a grumpy Voldemort in the mornings than dealing with a hungry and grumpy Jeno. When he went to University, his mother was worried sick he would kill his roommate if he tried to wake him up. But Jeno hit jackpot when he got Jaemin as his roommate. That smile made his mornings so much better and the boy always gave him his space and didn't try to talk to a malfunctioning Jeno when he just woke up. After a while, Jeno was getting used to waking up in the taller boy arms, a little peck and some giggles. It was impossible to be grumpy.

Jeno made it to the kitchen and found Jaemin on the table talking to a smaller boy making coffee and toasts. Renjun was small and lean and gorgeous. His morning hair was the cutest thing in the world, never failed to make Jeno smile a little. 

He hugged the boy from behind and kissed the crown of his head. Renjun would never confess, but he loved the way the boys spoiled him. 

”Hey babe”, Jeno said, resting his head on the smaller boys shoulder. 

”Hey, sleepy head. I made you coffee and a toast”, Renjun said turning to look the boy. He tiptoed to give Jeno a peck on the lips and a smile.

The boys sat at the table and ate. It was so domestic, so familiar. Renjun was Jaemin’s best friend. He met Jeno a little after he and Jaemin started to date. He was always in their dorm, he was always with them. It was so easy and natural to fall in love with him. In the beginning, they had no idea how this would work, but they were so made for each other things just fell into place in no time. Jeno felt like the luckiest man on earth for having not one, but two incredible and lovely boyfriends. 

Jeno wasn't a morning person and he had always been grumpy before lunch. But ever since he met this two boys, he was the happiest man in the mornings and the rest of the day.


End file.
